


Wondering Love

by Sweet_Heartz23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Heartz23/pseuds/Sweet_Heartz23
Summary: Loud hollering could be heard from the local bar as three figures stumbled out of it in down town new York.  A man with a slight build with brown hair and glasses had arm's of a blonde draped over him who was saying not to touch him, and a burly figure telling the blonde to fuck off.
Relationships: Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Loud hollering could be heard from the local bar as three figures stumbled out of it in down town New York. A man with a slight build with brown hair and glasses had arm's of a blonde draped over him who was saying not to touch him, and a taller man telling the blonde to fuck off. 

"awe's...you you want some lovin to big guy?" asked Angel. Husk glared at him. 

"I told you to fuck off and leave Al alone" he said. The three were in a middle of a drunken argument Husk being the most sober, a couple passed them and as Alastor pushed Angel he accidentally bumped into a young women and knocked her balance off her purse falling off her shoulder and onto the ground. Molly caught her balance and noticed her bag she reached down to get it but a hand shot out to grab it before her. 

"watch what your doing!" yelled the man she was with "ugh so disgusting" said the young man who had hazel eyes and black hair. Angel spun around looked the man up and down and smirked. Molly grabbed her fiance's arm. 

"Eric it was a acci-..b-brother?" asked Molly stepping closer. Angel avoided her eye's and shook his head. Alastor, Husk and Eric watched with curiosity but Eric's hand shot out to grab Molly's wrist before she got to close. 

"sorry tuts, I don't know who you are, maybe your man should take the stick out of his ass though" he chuckled. Eric tried to swing at him but blocked by Husk.

"Come molly, he's just some whore and I don't want you getting to close" he said sourly starting to walk away with her following.

"hey wait.." said Husk walking over to her holding the purse out, she took it and smiled up at him. 

"Thank you" said Molly as she walked back over to Eric and took his arm and walked away with him but looked over her shoulder again at the three. Angel sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, the other two weren't going to ask him questions. The three departed and headed back to there places. When Alastor and Husk reached the small apartment they both slouched into the couch. Alastor staring at him. 

"What?"

"You'v never helped anyone before" said Alastor his smile widening . Husk groaned. 

"your drunk go to bed" 

"you just don't want to talk about it" said Alastor grinning stupidly. Husk got up and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Alastor along with a Advil and handed it to him. 

"Take it and go to bed, or just fall asleep out here I don't care" he said going to his room. Husk closed the door sitting by his window, the neon lights of the city aluminated the room he let out a sigh, why did those eye's keep playing in his head over and over, he took a swig of his booze, changed into his sleep wear and went to bed hoping to forget tonight. 

xxxxxxx

A cross town in the Chelsea area, Molly sat on the edge of her bed in the apartment lost in thought as she braided her hair. She could recognize her twin anywhere, but Papa had made it clear before Angel left, if he even tried to contact her a hit would be put out for him. He obey'd and left the house with out a word, that was the worst day of her life. It had been year's since she last saw him, hoping that what Eric had called him wasn't true. She glanced at her hand and the ring that sat on her finger. It wasn't love, it was a business arrangement and she frowned, her dream's of finding true love like in her novels were just gone.

"Molly everything alright dear?" asked Eric coming to sit next to her in bed. "did one of those guys hurt you?" She shook her head. She turned to him and climbed under the covers and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Just thinking about the wedding plans..it's coming up so quickly" Lies.

"yes but sadly I just got a call I have to leave for business next week, so I won't be here to help" said Erick stroking her cheek. "But my mother will help you with your dress and everything" he cooed pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. She nodded and slid down with him under the covers turning off the light.

It was later and Molly waited till he was asleep making sure his breathing was slow and steady. She pulled back her covers sliding out of the bed. She made her way to the door making sure none of the maids were still up. She put her cloak on over her long night dress pulling the hood up and her flatter shoes and made her way out closing the door behind her, she had to see Angel. Her neighborhood slowly turned into not the up class part anymore but she knew the streets well from walking with them with there mother.

'mother' she thought to herself sadly. She saw the bar were they all ran into each other and knew she was close. When she looked back earlier she saw the streets they all left on. She rounded the corner and saw a row of apartments. She huffed. A old lady saw her standing there. 

"dear are you ok? it's to cold to be outside in your sleep wear" she said. Molly jumped not seeing her approach her. 

"o-oh yes! i'm just looking for someone" 

"who my dear?" 

"A young man he had dark skin and black hair" said Molly. The women pointed to the first door she watched curiously. Molly thanked her and walked up knocking on it. Husk groaned and looked at his clock, who the ever loving fuck would be knocking at two in the morning, unless it was that weird guy who was all over Alastor. He swore to himself and got up and crossed his small living room to the door. He opened it to be met with those eye's again. The two just stared at each other for a moment. He rubbed his face. 

"Uhh..you got the wrong address the hotel is around the corner that's were you will find Angel" he said looking at her. Molly scrunched up her nose. 

"Thanks" she said turning on her heel and heading down the steps, it finally hit Husk who it was. 

"shit no wait!..ughhhh..." he said, Molly waited at the last step turning around "J-Just let me get a shirt on OK it's not the safest place for you to go alone" Molly nodded and sat down waiting for him on the step. Husk emerged and came down and she got up and started walking with her. 

"So, how long have you been a escort " asked Husk. Molly looked up at him. 

"I'm not a escort i'm his sister" she said. Husk raised a eyebrow. 

"could have fooled me the way you were draped over that other guy tonight" he said, "you two look nothing alike" 

"fraternal twins" she said "also I feel a bit insulted..thanks" . Husk smirked she was a bit sassy. They got to the hotel and went inside, it wasn't the nicest it was filled with smoke and grungy looking people, drug addicts and pedophiles. He had to cause a distraction. 

"Play along" said Husk whispering to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She was good at that. 

"What can I do you two for?" asked the in keeper he had a disgusting smile that made her skin crawl.

"just a room for me and this doll I found" said Husk in a bragging manner. He felt her pinch his arm a little he looked at her then back at the innkeeper. "Also looking for some one named Angel"

The innkeeper gave Husk a room key and told him which room were Angel was "he's into some kinky shit" 

"good to know" said Molly winking at Husk he blushed a bit and coughed, Molly giggled under her breath. The two got to the floor and as they were leaving the elevator they passed a man with a long red coat with fur trim and heart shaped glasses, he grinned at the two. 

"My, My what a pretty little thing" said Valentino as he stopped and looked at Molly who scooted closer to Husk.

"She's mine fuck off" said Husk glaring at the man, Molly kept her eyes on the ground. Valentino laughed as he walked pass them into the elevator. They stopped at the door and Husk looked at her.

"Well.."

"What if he doesn't remember me what if he wasn't acting..." she said sadly. Husk sighed and banged on the door. "what happened to the confident girl I saw a block back" he said, Molly smiled a bit. 

"GO AWAY VAL I SAID NO!"

"Angel open the god damn door" said Husk. Molly's eye's widened. Angel knew that voice and threw the door open glaring , he had a black eye and hickies all up his neck some were bleeding. His eye, good eye shot open. She just let her body step closer and reached up her hand trembling touching gently the bruised flesh. Angel didn't back away or tell her off, but leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, she cupped his cheek and tears streamed from his mascara stained eyes. 

Husk learned alot that night, about Angel getting dis-owned by his father and ending up working for a pimp and Molly was in a arranged marriage that she hated, but he stayed quiet listening to the two catch up and sipping his drink which he offered Molly but she refused politely. 

"I still can't believe you ran all over down town in the middle of the night Mol and actually found me" said Angel. 

"she actually found my apartment first" said Husk, she nodded. Angel raised a eyebrow. 

"you got a scary good memory sis I forgot that about you" he said laughing. The three chatted and Angel looked concerned when she told him about the marriage, he yelled and was going to kill the asshole of there father, but molly smiled sadly and told him it was for the best which to Angel grumbled. Husk looked at her, he felt pity for the girl. As he looked at his watch it was coming up nearly on midnight. 

"Shit!" the two looked at him. "we need to get you home it's almost midnight i'm sure your "fiance" is awake. " Molly's eye's were wide with panic. 

"If you go down the back stair case its quicker going through the lobby, and hang a left that should put you back near your area.." he said walking over to Molly who had put her cloak on and pulled her into a hug "be safe sis" 

"I will" she said hugging him back. Husk waved to Angel as the two left, they came to the cross street and he walked with Molly up to her steps. The two silent, looking at the ground. 

"T-Thank you.." she murmured as she walked closer. 

"yeah...your a odd one alright" said Husk scratching the back of his head blushing slightly. 

"you are to" she said hugging him, he looked down shocked and patted the small girl on the head. He said goodnight and waited till she was inside and all the lights turned off and turned and walked away, why was he blushing she was a stranger to him but it felt right. 

"stupid feelings" he said walking away but smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been weeks since Husk last saw her, of course she was a uptown girl she wouldn't come downtown like she did before. He was cleaning glasses behind the bar when he saw Alastor come in with Molly who was in a white floral skirt with a pink blouse. He was surprised, he put the two glasses down that he was cleaning and leaned on the bar smirking.

It had been weeks since Husk last saw her, of course she was a uptown girl she wouldn't come downtown like she did before. He was cleaning glasses behind the bar he worked at when he saw Alastor come in with Molly who was in a white floral skirt with a pink blouse. He was surprised, he put the two glasses down that he was cleaning and leaned on the bar smirking. 

"So what brings the uptown princess here" he said. Alastor was pulled out of his musings and Molly looked at husk. 

"It just so happen's I ran into this lovely lady at a cafe and she wanted to see you" said Alastor, Molly blushed and Husk raised a eyebrow. 

"For what?" 

"for helping me find Angel last night" she said sitting down on the stool. Alastor sat beside her. 

"Eh, im glad you two got to see each other I guess...were you ok after you got inside?" he asked. Molly smiled a bit. 

"he was still asleep...I actually got away with it" said Molly laughing a bit, Husk chuckled. 

"This calls for a celebration my friends!, drinks all around!" cheered Alastor. 

"Al...it's only two in the afternoon" said Husk in a dead pan voice.

"....but it's five a clock some were right?" asked Molly. Husk laughed and gave a shot to Alastor and some soda to Molly and they drank and talked. 

xxxxxxxxxx  
Across the street a tall man with dark skin and black hair watched the trio as they headed out, he sighed to himself and cursed Molly's name. His father Bond wouldn't like to hear about this. He headed back towards the building were his dad held his mob meetings and slipped through the front doors and knocked on his office door. 

"Come in" a gruff voice said. Arron pushed the door open to his dad's office and closed the door behind him seeing the other members of the gang. 

"Sir" 

" tell me why the hell I can't get a hold of my daughter. The maid said she was out, why does she keep going out alone that's why that Eric boy is with her" said Bond pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Arron sighed and moved closer leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed, the other men in the room leaving seeing how this was going to be private. 

"I saw her, she was with two guys" he said, Bond eye'd his son dangerously. "why am I stuck on babysitting duty" 

" Shut up, what the fuck did they look like" said Bond

"one was rather skinny and had brown hair with glasses while the other was taller and broader with black hair" he said. Bond growled, everything was going so well. Normally Molly behaved and acted like a proper young lady, but after he disowned Angel she was a bit more stubborn..he wanted it to stop. It's not that he didn't love his daughter she was just the last thing he had that resembled his late wife and he didn't want to loose Molly to. 

xxxxxxx

The trio arrived at Central Park, Molly had gotten somethings along the way and they set up on a picnic table right under a big chestnut tree. Alastor was helping Molly unwrap the food while Husk was playing with a deck of cards, Molly watched him shuffle and fold. He looked at her and smirked. 

"Wanna see a trick?" he said Molly nodded. Husk laid four cards out, he picked one up and held it out to her, she took it and then he showed her three, Molly looked curiously at him and he reached up, took off her sun hat and held the one up that was on her head. She gasped and laughed clapping. 

"wow! that was amazing!" she cheered. Alastor watched the two with amusement he could tell Husk was smitten for her but he put up his tough exterior. 

"Can I all join you..." said Angel. Molly squealed and jumped up hugging her brother still had a mouth full of food. Alastor and Husk looked at each other. 

"Sure." said Husk. Angel sat down beside Alastor as he flirted with him but kept pushing him away and telling him to eat his food. Molly watched the three banter and she enjoyed it, the wind swept her hat away and she reached up to grab it but it drifted away. 

"I got it!" yelled Alastor as him and Molly went after it, also to get away from mister handsie. Angel looked at Husk then back at Molly a grin on his face. He leaned his elbow on the table resting his face on his hand. Smiling.

"What..."

"you like my sister" said Angel. Husk blushed red. Angel laughed taking a bite of bread. 

"feh, not anything I can do anyway she's engaged, and I don't want to get involved with that" said Husk "I looked up your family and I kinda don't want your dad to kill me" 

"eh, pop's is a asshole he should be killed regardless" said Angel. 

The two heard loud screaming followed by a splash, Angel and Husk got up and hurried over to see what happened and there in the middle of the pond Alastor and Molly were getting up, completely soaked and Alastor holding the wet floppy sunhat. Angel burst out laughing while Husk walked over offering Molly his hand and she took it and stepped out of the water and onto the grass. Angel did the same for Alastor but he smacked the blondes hand away and Angel pouted. Molly suggested they all head back to her apartment to dry off knowing Eric would be gone for business it would be ok. A maid answered the door to see the four and let them in. 

"young miss your going to get a cold! i'll go and get some towels for your friends to" said the maid hurrying off. Angel looked around it was very nice he missed living in something that wasn't a dump. The maid came back and ushered the two into the kitchen while Molly upstairs to change along with Alastor. Husk walked around the house, it was certainly beautiful Molly must have done the decorating herself. He walked upstairs and was looking around and saw a door open a bit he knocked on it. 

"Hey Al..I..." he nearly lost it when he saw Molly. She had her back to him but she was only in her bra and her skirt undone just below her hip she turned her head around and blushed. Husk shut the door so fast he had probably broken the frame, he came rushing down the stairs and stood in the kitchen looking at the two others. 

"you ok?" asked Angel. 

"I-I saw your sister half naked" said Husk not really thinking in the moment and just blurting it out. Alastor frowned and Angel laughed. 

"she's got a nice body doesn't she curvy in all the right places" teased Angel, Husk turning more red.

"STOP.IT." said Alastor covering his ears almost ready to puke. 

Molly came down stairs, dressed in a black flowy skirt and a mint colored top. Everyone but Husk was looking at her who had his eye's peeled to the floor a blush stained his cheeks. 

"I-Its ok Husk" she said. He sighed and looked up at her. 

She made dinner for them all telling the maids it was alright to take the night off. They shared stories and the phone rang. Molly got up and answered it. The three watching her. 

"O-Oh hello dear, no everything was fine I just went to the park today met up with some friends and then came home and made dinner, I didn't know father called you five times..ok i'll talk with him. Ok see you soon l-love you to....bye" Angel frowned and Husk looked back at his plate. 

"Sis...leave him" Molly looked at Angel.

"I-I can't"

"is he abusing you?" asked Alastor. Husk growled "cause I have knives" 

Molly shook her head. 

"guy's...it's none of our business" said Husk looking away. That pissed Angel off.

Angel growled and stood up plate crashing to the floor glaring at Husk. Startling Molly 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, I'M HER BROTHER IT IS MY BUSINESS...fuck this i'm out." said Angel as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway Molly quickly following trying to calm him down but Angel left closing the door. Husk sighed and put his face in his arm's he didn't mean to make it come out so bluntly. Molly came back and looked at the two and bent down collecting the broken pieces. Alastor came over and helped her. The two got ready the maids had left Alastor's dry blazer at the door and he put it on he stepped outside for some air. Molly helped Husk with his coat and they stood in silence. His hand twitched and he pulled her into a hug, Molly blushed but hugged him back leaning up on her toes and kissing his cheek. He looked at her and smirked kissing the top of her head screw what he thought about her father, her hair felt like silk he could hold her forever. Molly giggled and pulled away as he opened the door, Molly stood there. 

"goodnight" she murmured just barely so Husk could hear her. He grinned. He watched her close the door behind them as the two walked away. 

Arron frowned. Being from a previous marriage he disliked Molly and Angel but never hated them, he felt worry wash over him. He saw Alastor stop and look at him and he walked off in a different direction. He didn't want to report back he was more worried for Molly then himself. 

'please don't be stupid Molly' he pleaded in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROBLEMS! dad now knows and Al is onto him. I was having so much fun writing the first part I continued on. This personally is my favorite chapter to write. I was in newyork for vacation so I got to know the area's a bit so that helped lol. It's getting a little more romantic between Husk and Molly, and of course I had to bring back our lovely flirt Angel. Should I bring in more characters like Charlie and Vaggie. How many Chapters should I do? what would you want to see in Chapter three?. 
> 
> Let me know guys!
> 
> A/N: I Chose Arron for Arackniss's human name it just seemed to fit nicely. also my theory on him is that he was from a previous marriage of there fathers cause both demon Molly and Angel are white and he's dark, so i'm guessing he's from Italy so he's pure Italian white both Molly and Angel are american Italians and were raised in new york. Also I think Bond is there dad's cannon name.


	3. Shoot Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk had been avoiding Molly for weeks on end, hearing rumors around town about her engagement the daughter of the biggest mob family everyone would be talking about it.

Alastor watched Husk he was worried for his friend who had gone silent and grown distant, all the news about the big party was wrecking him. He sat down at the bar were he worked. 

"I know i'm never the voice of reason, but at least talk to her" said Alastor. Husk looked up shaking his head. "I hate seeing you like this"

"I can't fucking do anything Al she's going to be married off to that guy and..." just as he finished his sentence they heard the bell go off and the door opened to the pub, a blonde and brunette followed Angel and Charlie ran over hugged Al, who gentle pushed her off. Husk raised a eyebrow. 

"I didn't know you were in town Charlie?" asked Al. She smiled and nodded. 

"we are here for the "engagement" party, ugh I feel horrible for Molly" said Charlie "is this Husk?" Alastor nodded. 

"How do you know Mol?" he asked a little skeptically. Charlie sighed. 

"well...our dads kinda run in the same circles just in different countries, her and Angel used to come to London for summer vacation with there parents when we were all little so we kinda grew up together, before the messed up arrangement happened she was going to come and live with me and Vaggie in London but there after there..."

"Shut up!" yelled Angel slamming his drink down he hated it when people mentioned his mother, it wasn't bad it just hurt him. Vaggie glared at him.

"don't tell her to shut up!" the brunette screamed back cursing something in Spanish. Husk watched the two and sighed. The five were quiet until Charlie's smile widened and Vaggie looked at her and slapped her forehead. Her girlfriend ment well for her best friend but she was worried this was going to lead to something stupid. 

"oh no" 

Husk,Alastor and Angel looked at her then charlie. 

"Angel..when I saw you in that drag show in London at my speak easy..you still have that dress and wig right?"

"duh of course " he said smiling, 

"do you have a short wig for Husk" 

"yea why?" he asked. Husk squinted at them. 

"Angel will disguise himself as aunt Angie , and you will be a waiter its going to be super busy so no one will expect anything" 

"OH MY GOD WE CRASHING A PARTY!" yelled Angel excitedly. 

"Now wait a minute, his brother now know's what the fuck I look like plus security. I don't want to die just yet" said Husk as he pointed to Angel. Charlie sighed. 

"Please Husk...I don't want Molly to end up like this" she said. He sighed and nodded. 

"neither do I" 

The Plan was in action. 

xxxxxxx

Across town at a dress shop a group of women which consisted of her mother in law, one of her aunts on her dads side and a couple of friends of her mother in law's but she was most happy to have Lilith there. She had taken on a mother role since Rose, Angels and Molly's mother had passed away. She also wondered why Husk stopped talking to her, was he over her? was she not good enough?. She heard her call her name and she stepped out of the changing room. The dress was a god awful peach color and it had bows and lace all over it. 

"who picked that out?" asked Lilith in disgust, the mother inlaw scoffed. 

"I did I think it looks beautiful on her make's her eyes pop" Molly wanted to gag. Lilith got up and escorted Molly back to the change room but saw a lovely blue dress with white lace around the collar and arm's hanging up and touched it. Molly saw that and smiled a little. 

"that was my mothers..I-I saved it before father could throw it away" 

"your mother did have great taste dear, and I think you should wear this despite what that old crow says" said Lilith as she helped Molly into the dress and walked out smiling at the other women "come out sweet heart" 

Molly walked out she was beaming and smiling. 

"my dear its soo old and tacky it takes away from your beauty" said 

"It's vintage, but you wouldn't know that since London is SO much further ahead in the fashion world" said Lilith. Molly looked at the two women they were ready to kill each other. 

"I-It's my mothers and I feel close to her when I wear this, I am going to wear it" she said. The mother in law nodded rolling her eyes but she winked at Lillith who smiled back. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing when the four of them arrived. Charlie went over the plan with everyone, get Molly out and leave Alastor was on look out duty. Husk went to the back entrance slipped in grabbed a tray of champagne flutes and headed out dressed in a black suit jacket a white dress shirt pants and a bow tie. It was loud,  
the women's laughing were obnoxious but he saw Charlie and Vaggie talking to Molly. She looked beautiful the dress was stunning and her hair was done up in a loose bun with crystals placed here and there he felt bad for ignoring her. He walked over and cleared his throat. 

"Drink ladies?" Molly's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. Eric who was talking with Arron looked over and looked at the waiter and glared he knew it was Husk but he had to play it off and not be suspicious. He excused himself and went over and took her hand, glaring at Husk. 

"She doesn't drink, come Molly we have to meet some of my family which are just dying to meet you" he said in a nice voice as he took her hand and walked away.

"fucking piece of shit" said Husk, Vaggie nodded. The three saw Angel enter and Husk and Vaggie sighed and Charlie almost broke out laughing. Angel had a red dress on with a slit up the side and a big blonde wig on 

"MOLLY DARLING I'M SORRY IM LATE TO YOUR PARTY IT'S ME AUNT ANGIE!" as he approached Eric, and Molly who had a curious look on her face. "I thought I taught you to have better taste in men tsk tsk" said Angel. His own twin didn't recognize him he was that good. 

"Excuse me but were you even on the list, this a invitation party only said Eric sourly. 

"Must have gotten lost in the mail, now if you could shoo I want to talk to my darling niece" said Angel in his new york accent taking a sip of his champagne . Eric grumbled and walked off and Angel looked at Molly.

"you don't have to play dumb sis" Molly looked around quickly took Angels hand and lead him outside also seeing Husk move through the crowd to go out the opposite doors. Outside on the balcony she sighed and looked at the two.

"what the HECK are you two doing !"

"not two, five Charlie and Vaggie are in on it to" said Husk "and Al is look out" Molly looked frustrated. Just as she was about to lecture them they heard gun shots going on and Molly booked it inside. 

"MOLLY WAIT!" yelled Angel as he was pulled off with the other three. Husk ran in after her dogging people left and right who were running out, and saw that a man in a red coat with fur trim and heart shaped glasses was smirking at her and pointing a gun at Molly who was alone in the middle of the floor. Husk's body began to shake and his PTSD came back from the war, he screamed and ran across the floor and threw himself ontop of her, the bullet grazed his shoulder the two falling to the floor . Molly opened her eyes to see Husk's face and gently touched it, she felt him shudder. They heard a scream and a curse as Valentino made his escape Arron had shot him in the leg. 

"a-are y-you o-ok ??" she asked him quietly. He groaned and moved before grimacing and grabbing his shoulder. Al had come over and quickly helped the two up and got out of there fast. 

xxxxxxxx

Back at Husk's place Alastor got quickly to dressing the wound while the other three sat in the living room confused and still on adrenaline from the shooting. 

'Well...if that wasn't interesting" said Angel "I thought we did a good job," 

"you mean the guy in the red coat" said Vaggie who was "who was that"

Molly sniffled ready to cry. Charlie sighed and moved over to the side of the couch to hug her friend. After awhile Charlie told them her and Vaggie had to go back to the hotel and wished everyone good night and left, Husk came into the room sitting next to Molly and holding her while Angel left the room with Alastor to look for food.

"you need to go lie down" she said "how bad is it?"

"I'v gotten worse when I was in the war, this just stings like a bitch" he said sighing. The two headed for the bed room and she tried to grab the zipper but it was stuck. She blushed when his fingers touched some of her bare skin. 

"ugh I can't wait to take this god thing off" said Molly. Husk smiled and undid it faster a loud zip and he realized she had no bra on and stopped. 

"what?" 

"your not wearing a bra" Molly gave him a displeased look. 

"Husk for fuck sakes you saw me half naked " that's all he needed..She squeaked loudly when he pulled the dress completely off her and she was pinned up against his bed room wall in nothing but her tights, garters and underwear her hair had come loose from the bun and it fell over her shoulders and down onto her chest, he never realized how long it actually was. He pulled off his shirt and pushed his chest up against her's and kissed her fully on the mouth, teeth clashing but the kiss grew heavier and hotter. He moved his mouth down her neck and she ran her hands through his hair. 

"I was so scared to loose you..." he whispered. She nodded. The two ended up on the bed cuddling, Molly was given one of his shirts but left a few buttons undone, and him in his boxers, she was busy tracing his scars on his chest and arms asking questions but he didn't answer which was fine. He watched her fall asleep and cuddle into him more. In a long time he let his eyes shut on there own and he fell into a deep sleep as he wrapped his arm's around her small frame. 

He thought about tomorrow and how he would deal with it, but for now this is all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo if this wasn't a doozy of a chapter I don't know what was! Sorry this is really late my life has been turned upside down with my horse not doing to go at the moment and making lots of vet trips. I'm not going to get into that and make you guys depressed.
> 
> I hope you like the it. I had fun making Angel the aunt once removed or something like that and Al as watch man can we say stabby stabby? XD, also having charlie be her scheming self lol. I also added since Charlie is from hell in the cannon universe, she never had a human form so I made her and parents from London England, and I had to make her mom sassy cause she looks that way in cannon.


	4. Tommrrow I'll Be Gone

The sunlight filtered through the window of his bed room. Husk cracked a eye open to groaned and looked around hoping last night was not a dream. He stretched and felt light breathing at his side and looked over and smiled, Molly had tucked herself under his chin a smile on her lips. He grabbed her chin and kissed her, and her smile grew and she kissed him back leaning up onto him. Her eyes fluttered open.

"good morning" she said. He smirked pulling her body on top of his holding her close. 

"good morning to you lovely" he said. Molly hoisted herself up and straddled his lap, his shirt sagging a bit so the swell of her breast showed. They were both exploring each-others bodies when he saw something and touched the mark right above her breast. Molly looked at him, then down at his hand.

"whats this, it looks like a heart" 

"it's my birth mark, you know some people have them" she teased. Husk rolled his eyes grinning. Suddenly he felt worried the night before flooding back it was going to be a huge mess. Molly sensed it to and looked away a far away look in her eyes, was she the one to do damage control, she was not going to let Husk get hurt even if she was the one to take the blame. Molly broke the silence. 

"I'll do it" she said in a confident tone. Husk propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her shocked. 

"d-dont give me that look! I'm not going to let you get hurt or worse! my father is capable of much worse then just being a mobster, he has lit people on fire, made them disappear, disembodied people......." trailed Molly almost in tears, "I will not let that happen to you" she sobbed. Husk wrapped his arms around her, stroking the soft hair calming her down. His focused on the wall in front of him glaring at it. 

"shhh...I won't die I promise you Mol, if I can survive the Vietnam war I can do this" he said holding her closer then he ever had.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alastor was busy sitting in the kitchen listening to the recordings on his head phones, he had gathered the night before. As he was standing outside he had mic'd himself and saw both Arron and bond talking he had moved closer a big grin on his face and he was so silent no one saw him move closer to the two.

Recording:  
"Yeah he is here Sir, what are you going to do?" asked Arron he had never seen his dad so livid. Bond growled dangerously and looked around. 

"we will kill him if he doesn't just hand your sister over, if Molly wasn't involved I would have just killed the moron, which I still plan to do, no one gets in my way"

Alastor froze.

"you know his address right?" asked Bond taking a drag of his cigarette "also I know that tranny anywhere Angel was with them to" 

"Yeah..." said Arron with a heavy sigh he was going to try and get to them before his dad or this would be bloody.

End Recording:

Husk had emerged from the bed room and saw his friend sitting at the table he walked over. 

"hey" 

"Listen to this" said Alastor handing him the head set, Husk took it and listened to the recording he grimaced and yanked the head set off throwing it at Alastor. They both heard a knock at the door and Alastor walked over opening it seeing a package on the door mat it was some of Molly's clothing, guessing Charlie had dropped them off before going back to England. He saw Husk sitting at the table drinking coffee and went to the door first knocked on it first, Molly opened it and took the cloths from him and closed the door. He went over and sat down across from him. 

"well if this isn't a mess" said Alastor looking down, hearing Husk groan. 

"he will have to pry her out of my cold ass dead fucking hands Alastor, if he wants a battle i'll give him one" 

"I know you went through a war but Husk..."

"STOP BEING A VOICE OF REASON FOR GOD SAKES YOUR A MURDER AL!" he screamed, His eyes wide as he saw Molly standing there her eyes wide, shocked. He got up legs quickly took him over to her. She flinched a bit as he got closer. 

"i-i'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner" he said. She sighed and stepped closer to her hugging him. 

They had told her about the recording and she had to make the decision for them to stop seeing each other. He had a painful look in his eyes but it was for his safety as her own she hugged him and he leaned down and kissed her . She looked back at him as she walked out the door, towards the cab Alastor had hailed for her she got down to the side walk and turned around.

"Take care of him for me... and I'll try to contact you guys soon" she said .

"I will get home safely" said Alastor as he opened the door and watched her get in and the cab drive away. He knew the shit storm that was waiting for her. He never said prayers but he said one for her, and vowed he would help her his sinister smile creeping up. 

xxxxxxx

Molly got home and opened the door. She turned her head to see her father, Arron and Eric sitting there. Her blood froze. The look on her fathers face was neutral while Eric was glaring at her and Arron had his head down. She took a deep breath 

"Hello"

"don't give me that!" spat Eric, "How DARE YOU" he got up approaching her, Arron was on him in a second blocking her from him, glaring at Eric. Bond cleared his throat. The three turned to look at him. 

"Molly......do you want to tell me what's been going on with you lately?" he said calmly. As if he didn't know. 

"I-I'll talk to you papa..but if the other two leave the room" she said. Arron nodded and Eric snarled.

"your nothing but a disgusting little slut" he said, Arron screamed at him and threw Eric up against the wall.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Bond, As the two men left he turned to his daughter and told her to sit. Molly begged her father not to go after Husk and she had broken it off with him and she would marry Eric with out any questions. She waited with baited breath. 

"You are house bound till I get this problem out of the way. I will have people standing at your front door, you WILL.NOT. leave unless accompanied" he said getting up.

"HUSK ISN'T THE PROBLEM. STOP IT!" she screamed tears forming in her eyes. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!". Bond walked over to his daughter glaring at her, she was glaring back. 

"to late...we know were he lives" said Bond turning leaving the living room and going towards the door "I'm disappointed in you". Molly collapsed and sobbed in the middle of her living room floor as she heard the door close. 

xxxxxxxx  
A couple of weeks later her and Eric had another fight he had tried to force himself on her but she had slapped him in the face, kicked him in the leg and took off down stairs. He screamed at her to come back but she slammed the front door before he had a chance to grab her. The rain was coming down heavily and it soaked through her clothing, she felt light headed but kept going, she was warm now and reached Husk's house. Molly was loosing consciousness and as she reached to knock she almost fell, if Alastor hadn't heard the faint noise and caught her after he opened it. Husk was at the door and ran down the street to the hospital screaming for help, acouple of nurses came out and took her from him, her body limp and breathing ragged. Both him and Alastor were told to wait. A doctor came out looking at the two. 

"She has pneumonia...its bad, worse case i'v heard. Her lungs sound horrible" he said. "I gave her some medication to help with the pain and some other's to lessen the fever" he said. The two nodded. Husk went to sit down by her bed side taking her hand and closing his eyes, he could feel her pulse racing he took and kissed it. When he was in the trenches pneumonia took many of his conrads so he knew how deadly it was..

'you can do this Mol, I know you can' he thought and looked at her unconscious body.

xxxxxx

Al and Angel were waiting on a dark street that night . Angel lit a cigarette and his face showed worry when the light hit it. 

"I thought I would never be going toe to toe with my brotha" 

"Arron and you are related" asked Alastor looking at his knife. 

"eh half," Just then the two saw Arron come closer and stand there. Angel smirked. 

"we got your note, you know your not very discreet with these things" said Angel, as he waved the piece of paper "your errand boy got nervous and blurted everything out" laughed Angel. 

"shut up I know...listen. Your friend is going to die, fa-Sir is serious! I don't want to see your friend go out this way" said Arron. Alastor smirked. 

"are you just saying this to throw us off?" he asked. Angel nodded reaching for his gun. 

"WHAT NO! I don't want see a harmless person die god dammit!" Yelled Arron. "I'm not that cold hearted" he said. "Just...Please" 

"wait...you actually like Husk?" asked Angel. Alastor looked at him.

"H-He's good to her...I-I can't deny that." Angel smirked. Alastor frowned and took Angels gun pointing it at Arron.

"AL!"

"you take our side or your fathers don't straddle the fence, your sister is in the hospital if that doesn't change your mind then your a disgusting piece of shit"

"I know shes in the hospital I was just there, Husk was there to he's looking tired" said Arron "I'm sorry I can't leave" a gun shot was fired into the air as a warning. Angel looked at Alastor. Arron looked defeated. 

"your nothing but a puppet to him brotha..please?" asked Angel his voice softer, he never had that brotherly bond with Arron but he could tell he was having inner turmoil. Arron shook his head and turned to walk off. The other two just stood there and watched. "He won't die at my hands, but watch out for Eric he's pretty pissed off and won't stop till Husk is dead" he said taking off in a run. Angel and Alastor stood and watched him go.

xxxxxxxx

Molly had slowly gotten better over the weeks, her appetite came back a little and her fever had broken. Husk sat beside her bed resting his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair scratching his skelp he closed his eye's and hummed. She yawned and coughed he looked up alert. He didn't like seeing her so thin but he knew she had a black hole for a stomach and would gain the weight back quickly. 

"I'm fine " said Molly. A nurse came by to check her temperature and looked at Husk. 

"This young man has been here almost everyday to see you Molly, your a very lucky girl" said the nurse, Molly smiled and nodded as she removed the thermometer. "oh! and your temperature has gone down"

"yes I am " she said. She was looking at her hands and noticed on her left hand there was a small gold band, She looked back at it then Husk who was smirking then back at her hand. 

"When you recover fully we will run away, and get married" he said. Molly broke into a fit of tears and giggles and threw her arm's around his neck and nodded in agreement, the nurses were smiling from the door way watching the two. A wide blushed dusted her cheeks and Husk chuckled and looked at her with a curious look. 

"I-I want to have babies to" she said quietly. That Surprised him but he smiled. 

"well...I think we can arrange that as well" he said as he pushed her back and kissed her forehead. 

xxxxxx

They never got to run away, as soon as Molly was discharged her father was there and took her from Husk and pushed into the car out front. Bond swore to Husk that he would kill him, Husk eye'd the man. 

It was along a dark street were the shooting took place a bloody battle. Molly screamed being held back by two of her fathers lackeys clawing at them. She saw Eric walk up to Husk who was on the ground holding his bloody shoulder and point a gun down at his head. The black haired man smirked, he saw Angel coming from his left and shot at him in the side. Angel screamed and fell down swearing and groaning holding his side. Eric smiled at Husk. 

"Looks like I won, now we can do this two ways, one you can disappear and forget you two had a little ugh romance, or I can kill you on the spot" said Eric.

" Also take her out of here I don't want Molly to see his brains all over the side walk" said Eric Molly screamed and tried to kick the guys but they were to strong and she screamed Husk's name as she got further and further away. Husk watched with sad eyes the turned and gave a cocky look to Eric. 

"feh you must be stupid I will NEVER leave her your asshole" said Husk. Eric growled and cocked the gun but screamed when Alastor came from around the corner and shot him in the chest. The gun fell from his hand as it clanked to the ground, Eric fell to his knee's clutching his chest blood spurting out of his wound. He died on the spot in front of Husk. Husk groaned and moved closer and turned Angel over, he was breathing the kid was going to live. The paramedics came and rushed him and Angel off to the hospital.

xxxxx

Years went by and Alastor had returned to New Orleans but died from being hunted down by the police and dogs he read that in the paper. He heard that Angel had over dosed and ended up dead at some club. Husk's world was falling in on him. After work he walked by Molly's house and saw movers clearing everything out. He stopped and watched, he wondered were she was, was she safe? scared? or alone, a lone tear escaped his eye as he turned around and walked off. 

xxxxxxx

Husk gambled and drank his life away. Not caring for anyone or anything. 

xxxxx

He woke up in a gross place but sat up and looked down at his hands. He had paws?. Husk stood up and looked in a window his reflection a demon cat with wings. Husk started walking he didn't know were he was going when he heard the familiar crackling of a radio?. A lanky figure in a red suit stopped him and creepy smiled at him,. Were did he know that smile from then he sighed heavily. 

"Hey Al..."

"Well hello to you to Husker, welcome to Hell" said Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S.DONE. this took me over two days to complete. This had to be the saddest chapter by far so I hope you guys like it :D. Chapter Five will be the last chapter but if you guys want to see cute side stories I would be more then happy to do that!


	5. Love Letter

Husk sat out on the balcony of the Hotel watching as another purged happen. He was used to the screams but looked up at the fallen Angels coming to clean up the mess. Angel came out and stood beside him, the cat had been quiet for awhile and he was curious to why, he hadn't seen him with a booze bottle in his hand all day. He lit a cigarette and handed it to Husk who took it, had a puff then handed it back. Angel looked over to see a man with dark hair and skin staring down at the scene below then his vision blurred back to the cat form. Same went for Husk, he saw a small lanky pale boy with mascara on his face and in a pink suit, then the spider. 

"What's eating ya?" asked Angel, Husk was pulled out of his trance and looked away. 

"D-Do..damn it...do you think she still thinks about me?" he asked swallowing a lump in his throat "I gave up on her" said Husk. Angel sighed moving a hand through his hair. 

"She was taken away...you didn't give up on her Husk, and i'm sure she does ya two were cute together" said Angel. They heard Charlies laughter as she came out onto the balcony and had a envelope in her hand. 

"I'v been getting a lot of hate mail for the hotel but..this one it's interesting it has your name on it Husk" she said handing it to him. Angel looked at Husk then the writing chills went up his back. Husk moved one of his claws along the edge of the envelope his paws started to tremble. This was her writing...Molly's.

"To my Love,  
I hope your doing ok I know we are separated right now but I hope some day we will find each other again. Even though I was taken from you all those years ago   
my love for you still strong. Love you forever."

Molly.

Husk smiled and looked up to see Angel who was grinning and Charlie looking confused. 

"It's a long story Charlie..i'll tell you later" said Husk as he followed the two back inside. He wondered how a love letter even got down to hell but he wasn't going to push his luck. As he walked inside he took one last glance up at the sky and sighed happily.

" Molly....love you to" 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Well that's all folks, ! thank you for enjoying this story, I actually got the idea when husks line in the cannon he lost the ability to love years ago then BOOM this story was born XD. As I was reading through the other chapters I realized that Eric was becoming more of the bad guy then Bond actually funny how that worked lol. 
> 
> I wanted to end it in the Cannon world just cause I liked how to flowed. 
> 
> Also thank you for sticking with me <3 means alot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! this is my first Hazbin Hotel fic! it is set in new york . Please enjoy! I got the idea from seeing karumkin's art on instagram.
> 
> Also this is Human AU.


End file.
